Twilight revamp!
by Camo9112
Summary: I wanted to do a redo of twilight with same characters just different characteristics and better vampires! If you all have any ideas or comments be sure to leave them below
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat in the passenger seat of her fathers shaky truck watching the massive redwood trees of Forks pass her by. Forks, middle of nowhere and the last place Bella wanted to be. Forks was so depressing, the almost constant rain during summer and snow during winter prevented any sunlight. Not that sunlight would help Bella with her near transparently white skin.

Her mother had gotten married again to some Bimbo news reported and moved to Florida shipping Bella all the way to Washington.

"How's your mother." Charlie said turning of the soothing music.

"Probably banging her new husband in Orlando." Bella said to her father, in her cold voice, silencing her father for the remainder of the drive home. She hated her father and all men, for just reason. If he wasn't such a cheating low-life scumbag she would still be in Arizona living like a normal family. Men were lying scheming creeps who cant be trusted.

An hour passed before they rolled up into the front yard of his two story shack house. Chipped paint, half-broken gutters, and stained windows littered the house. Bella grapped her bag and walked into the house that stunk of stale liquor and cigerrete buds. Walking passed the kitchen on her left bella ran straight up the stairs to her same old room.

Multiply times Charlie asked her to eat resulting in a frustrated Bella drowning him out with her Ipod till she collasped on her bed.

The next morning Bella woke up to Charlie barging into her room, "Honey, it's time for school."

"Yea, yea ill be right down." Bella rose to her feet, put on her clothes and headed downstairs with her backpack slung on her shoulder. Chalie drove her to her new school, Forks high, a collage of boring people from this boring town learning boring stuff. After saying bye to her dad, Bella walked into the school and suprisingly found the office to get her classes.

First up, English with Mr. Stale followed by Geometry with Mr. Kinson and finally Geography with Mrs. Lan before lunch. The classes dragged on more then they should, and people looked at her weird. Most of her classes were with people she didnt know but there were some faces that seem familiar. She hated being the new kid at school but she got over her, why would she care about other people.

When lunch came she had made a few friends and sat around the table with him. there was Jessica, who she shared geography with, and Amber, a friend with Jessica, and Matt, a trumpet player for the school band. They carried on typical conversations, who had sex with who, what the latest fashion was. Bella didnt particularly care but she kept with the talk adding in her comments every now and then.

"Oh my God, Jess did you hear that Edward rejected Christy!" Amber squeled.

Jessica replied, "What!? He has rejected everyone, how can a guy like that not be interested in the hottest girls at school." She pointed across the lunch room to a table of five teens each seeming so different in the way they dressed. The features they had in common though were their pale skin that made Bella look like she was tanned.

One of them turned from the others to return Bellas gaze. His eyes were a firery red that seemed to flicker like a fire. With a perfect pair of teeth he smiled at her with near unnaturally pointed canines. After a forced smile from Bella the boy rose from his seat tray in hand walking toward her.

Jessica and Amber squelled and giggled to each other as he walked closer. "Oh my god! Amber! Edward is coming!" Jessica whispered. Edwards walk was smooth as if he was weightless yet theatening like a lion stalking his prey.

Sighing at the girls insane behavior, Bella turned around to continue her lunch. He w as behind her though, his cold breathe brushing against her neck sending chill bumps down her back.

Edward whispered into her ear with a conceiled snicker "You have brocoli in your teeth."

Bella's face burned with embarrassment as she quickly tried to brush her teeth with her finger. Laughing slightly Edward walked away. before Bella could try to defend herself though, the bell singled the end of lunch.

The rest of school was spend in basic classes until the final one which was definately unique. Charlie had apparently signed Bella up for a self defense class in martial arts. Bella put on her gym clothes and stood in the gym with a group of 7 other people including that Edward guy.

"Everyone get a partner and work on getting out of a grapple" Boomed the annoying Mr. Torrel.

Everyone had a partner already except the one person Bella wanted the least. Edward smiled down at her with those burning eyes.

He spoke as he began to wrap his arms around her, "Are you ready?"

With a shiver, Bella gasped at his ice-like touch. She wanted to break from his hold but his hands flodded her mind with cold added with his strength made it impossible. Bella squirmed but his hold was firm.

"Just relax, take a deep breathe, then use your body as leverage to break free. " He whispered into her ear. Regrettable she listened to his advice and wedged her hands under his arms and, with one big thrust, broke free off his hold and fell tumbling to the ground. Edaward extended his hand to her, but she shook it away and rose to her feet for another round.

Class flew by, as the bell rang. Bella changed into her clothes and walked out to Charlie watiing in his truck. As she jumped in and reached into her bag, Bella groaned that she left her phone in the locker room.

"Ill be right back" She said to Charlie running into the school.

The gym was empty as she ran across the court into the locker room. She found her found in the locker as it must have just fell out of her bag. But as she got to the door Bella heard a feminine groan from the gym. Curiosity struck, her as she peeked inside the room.

One of the other girls in the self defense class stood in the middle of the gym back toward Bella. Infront of the girl was Edward eyes that matched his shark-like grin. With one of his arms he took the girl by the waist and pulled her close and with the other he seductively brushed the hair from her now exposed neck.

Edward kissed the girls neck before plunging his ferocious canines into her neck. Blood seeped gently down her back as her groans echoed in the room. Bella let out a silent squel before covering her mouth. Edwards fire eyes stared right at her as he let out a growl like a lion having his meal interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's heart raced as she backed from the door. After a few shaky moments she inched her way back to the crack to peek out again. Edward was gone and the girl lay limp on the floor, blood gently trickling down her neck.

After summoning her courage Bella opened the door and stepped into the room, still not seeing Edward. "He must have ran off" She thought to herself. She took another step forward but she felt him, felt his breathe on her neck. With a scream she spun around and saw Edward looking at her, his face a blank expression.

"Its rude to interrupt someones dinner" Edward spoke taking a step toward her.

"The fuck!? Dinner!? You were EATING a person!" Bella yelled

"Eating? Thats barbaric. I was drinking her blood." He spoke calmly

"What!?"

Then he admitted it, so calm like it was nothing special "Im a vampire, its what we do"

Panic struck Bella as she fled to the other side of the gym to find the doors lock and Edward casucally walking toward her. She reached out and grabbed a batt of the near-by rack pointing it at the vampire. "Dont come any closer!"

He laughed, which oddly comforted her "Your stake is a little blunt. Don't worry i already ate im not going to bite you."

"Let me out of here."

"Just turn the knob." He smiled at her.

Another flush of red as Bella escaped the gym and returned to Charlies truck. She kept her panic inside as they drove to Charlies house. Charlie offered her dinner but after what she had just saw her appetite was missing. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas.

She plopped down onto her bed and pulled her computer onto her lap, and went to the only place that would have reliable information on vampires, Wikipedia. What she found was basic, vampires hated garlic, were alergic to silver and sunlight, are burned by holy water. Everything she found seemed ridiculous.

"He was joking he had to have been joking. I mean vampires dont exist. The girl must have been some girl he was going to have sex with, and the blood? He must be one of those really creepy sadism guys she read in some book "

sleep didnt come to her at all that knight, she kept replaying the events in the gym over and over again in her mind. But mostly those eyes. they were fierce animalistic yet seductive even with the girls neck in his mouth. They sent a warm shiver through her body that hypnotized her. Her trance was shattered by the rays of morning light.

She shook the sleep from her eyes and headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and breakfeast. Charlie was waiting for her reading the newspaper, "I heard from your mother that you are looking for a job. I scheduled an interview at star bucks to be a waitress if you want to check it out."

"Thanks, Charlie." Bella reached into the fridge and found some garlic sauce. Looking back at Charlie who was not paying attention Bella dipped her fingers into the juic and spread it on her neck,before heading off to school.

Charlie had left her the truck while he drove his police cruiser to work. As she pulled into the school she saw the girl Edward was biting talking with some of the others from the self defense class. The girl seemed excited not like she had been attacked by a psyco.

At Lunch he was there at the table with the other four. He was staring at her with those feral eyes. "Bell did you do something to Edward?" Jessica asked.

"No, why?"

"Well I heard that in Economics he was asking alot of questions about you. in fact i think you are the first girl he has every shown interest in. What did you do?"

"Nothing we just have self defense together." Bella continued to eat her meal still feeling his eyes like daggers in her back. The bell rang, saving Belle from His fiery eyes. Luckily she didnt see him till last hour.

Today was practice sparring, the pairs were spread out the gym each with a matt below them. Edward stood farther from her then yesterday his face scrunged in pain.

"Garlic?" he whispered to her as he motioned her to start swinging.

Bella shrugged and took a wild right hook tdhat he dodge easily, "Yea. It spilled on me when i was cooking."

"Your a bad liar." He smiled blocking more of her swings.

"I thought that..vampires were alergic to garlic."

He chuckled but kept his pain filed face "So you believed me?"

Bella blushed "NO!" then whispered under her breathe "yes."

"Your taking this pretty calm."

Bella finally managed to connect with a punch to his stomach, "Well you ate her in private so as long as I am not alone with you I will be fine. I have nothing to be afraid of" She followed with an uppercut that made her hand feel crushed inside there cushioned gloves.

He just smiled, unphased by her attack, "A philosopher once said that 'safety is a lie."' With a snap of his fingers everyone else seemed to vanish.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's heart raced, a glance at the clock revealed it was an hour after three. Without hesitation Bella raced out of the building to the safety of her truck. After fiddling with her keys, she tried to start the truck but the engine refused to respond. She let out a sigh of frustration and panic. A tap on the glass made her jump

Edward stood outside the window standing smooth and calm, "Do you need a ride?"

"No!" she exclaimed. With a shrug edward walked away, but Bella looked around the parking lot. there was noone else there and Bella didnt have a car. She swallowed her fear and pride and opened the door looking down at her, "Edward wait!...I need a ride."

He had already pulled his pitch black '67 ford mustang up and had the door open to her by the time she finished her embarrassing request. She stepped in and closed the door sitting as far as possible from him.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Starbucks downtown I have an interview" Bella said nervously. Edward drove down the street with a smile on his face

"Why did you tell me that you were a vampire?" Bella asked fiddling with her thumbs.

"I have my own reasons."

"Are you going to tell me them?"

He laughed "no" A long silence followed till he finally spoke "We're not allergic. We have very active smell and incase you didn't know garlic stinks."

"What about silver? or Holly water and holy grounds?

"Both False."

"Do you sparkle in sunlight"

That got her a strange reaction as he looked at her "no."

"What about the girl yesterday is she going to turn into a vampire? And why does she act like nothing happened"

"Because i bit her? No. Turning is more complicated then that and she is one of my thralls."

"So you just use girls...typical."

His face suddenly changed, his smile replaced by a sympathetic frown "Were here" He parked along the curb of the store and let Bella out. Once she was out Edward drove off, back to her home she imagined.

Bella went through the interview confidently. Starbucks wanted a waitress willing to work nights which is what Bella wanted. She landed the job and was scheduled to work tommorrow for orientation.

After calling Charlie to pick her up and fix the truck Bella was back home in bed on her lap top once again. The school had set up a chat room for students to help each other with homework but it was mostly just a gossip lobby.

The big topic today was over a fisherman that hadnt been seen in a couple weeks. He wasnt the first though, apparently there had been around five previous occurance all around the town of forks. The first one's body had recently been found hanging from a tree with this throat ripped out. HIs blood was completely drained.

THe next day Edward wasnt at school,thankfully Bella couldnt take being around someone like him. Vampire or not he just used women just like her father, just like every other guy. In her frustration, she snapped at Jessica which caused a shit storm of her tears. Bella apologized but didnt mean it

Self Defense was boring, with out Edward there to be her partner Bella worked on a punching bag. This helped her vent her frustration which confused herself, She hated Edward yet everytime she thought of him she immediately went to his eyes. Those burning embers which seemed to warm her body to the core.

She screamed as she punched the bag off of its chains dropping it to the floor just as the bell rang. After changing into her uniform Bella drove to Starbucks for work. The work was hard but Bella earned tips and a fair amount of hours after she learned the ropes. The last thing she had to do was take out the trash.

The back alley behind star bucks was disgusting rats squirmed from the dumpster in search of food. Trash from the various other stores that share the alley litter the ground creating a caked layer of paper and old food.

Bella threw the bag into the dumpster and began to walk back into the store but someone blocked the way. Hs face was hooded and in his left hand he held a long serrated knife.

As the guy walked closer to Bella he whispered to her "Hey sweet thing you got a nice body. How about you come here and give me some loving." Bella's heart race and before she could run away the man tackled her to the ground with the blade at her throat.

With his free hand he loosened her pants and pulled them down to her knees along with her panties. Tears well up in here eyes preparing for the pain to come. Suddenly a monsterous roar bellowed down the alley way and some beast tackled the man lunging them into the wall. With another roar the beast had mad his way behind the man and was tearing them form his torso, spreying blood around the alley. the mans body collapsed to the floor screaming with whatever consciousness was left before the beast stomped his foot through the mans jaw.

Bella pulled her pants up and shuffled to her feet and stared at the beast that panted wildly at the corpse. Bella exhaled shakily causing the beast to turn to her with its glowing red eyes, Edwards eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward stared at her panting, "Bella go home."

"But..."

"NOW!" Edward yelled

Bella ran inside to grab her bag then drove home in a panic. Should she tell Charlie? No it was ridiculous he would never believe that Edward had ripped a mans arms off. As she ran into the house Charlie said something to her but she ignored him and cuddled onto her bed with her knees to her chin. Another sleepless night passed For Bella Swan.

Two Weeks passed since Bella last saw Edward. Everyone at school said that it was normal for Edward to just been gone, that he suffered from server migraines. His brothers and sisters were still there though and they had taken up Edwards job of staring at Bella during lunch. Except where Edwards gaze was of curiousity and tenderness there's seemed terrifying and furious.

Then one day During self defense one of his brothers came up to her. He must have been around six feet tall as he towered over her. Swallowing her fear Bella spoke to the giant, "What do you want?"

The Giant growled but kept his stance while one of Edwards sisters appeared from behind him. Her hair was short and wild and her her frame was considerably smaller then the giant. With her golden eyes the girl stared at Bella with a slight smile, just like Edward did. "My name is Alice, I am one of Edwards sisters. Above me is Emmet. We need you to come to our house after school. We'll drive you"

When Bella tried to refuse their request but Emmet's stare made it impossible, "Ok, then let me get changed."

Emmets demeanour changed and a smile curved across his face, "Good, Were making dinner for you"

Bella changed clothes and walked to her car. Alice was waiting with her car, a slick silver convertable buick. The drive to the Cullens house was long. Along the way Bella and Alice talked.

"So are you.."

"A vampire like Edward? Yep! all of us are."

"You all seem pretty open about it, I mean arent vampires supposed to be mysterious."

"Oh, yes. Infact we are all furious that Edward revealed it to you. Rosealle and Esme are ready to kill both of you and Jasper is just terrified to be around you, Emmet is worried that you'll expose us all."

"And what about you" Bella questioned.

"Well i already know that you wont tell and if Edward just openly exposed himself to you then he must see something special in you."

Bella had not thought about it like that, "So why did you need me to go to your house?"

"While Edward did save you from that guy the other day, he did kill a man which is something we dont do. So we had to punish him which wouldnt be a problem but he is refusing to feed on his thralls. Says its something that you said" Alice spoke as they pulled up to the Cullens house, which seemed more like a millionaires mansion. The design was slick and retro. The interior was just as impressive with high ceilings and arching doorways. Upstairs in the kitchen Emmet and the other Cullens were preparing some cheesy enchiladas for her.

The jesture was pleaseant considering there normal appetite, "Thank you but I am not really that hungry."

"Its fine Bella we need you to talk to Edward anyway." Said one she had never seen before. He must have been their father from his apparent age. His blond straight hair was slicked back behind his ears that complimented his silver eyes. With a smile he lead Bella to Edwards room.

When she walked in she was suprised by the decor. Posters of anime characters streamed the walls and various longswords from different eras and locations.

Edward stood on the balcony, his back to Bella. As she took a step forward the floor creaked underneath her feet, causeing Edward to turn his attention to her with a smile. The red of his eyes and completely taken over by his red coloring, while his teeth were pointed to that of a shark-like grin. But what was the most noticeable was his arms. or lack there of.

His arms laid on the bed twitching occasionally. When he noticed her shock he lost his smile and sat in a nearby chair, "Sorry about those. Without blood i cant regenerate."

"Then why don't you get one of your thralls to give you some." Bella said, still aggrevated at him yet somehow feeled sorry for him.

Turning from her Edward replied, "You said didnt like that i used them so i gave them up." His face cringed as he let out an painfull cry.

"Are you ok?" Bella said in a forced angry voice, hiding the real concern she had.

"in your terms, im just having addiction pains. Ill be fine i promise."

Bella frowned. He was slimy, stupid, manipulative, and dirty, but he had saved her, and it was her fault that he wasnt feeding anymore. With a shaky breath Bella asked the question she never thought she'd ask, "Does...Does it hurt...when you feed on people?"

Edward paused for a moment before answering, "No, its like getting a shot at the doctor. Why?"

Bella played with her toes to the floor, "Well...Since it is my fault and all that you are like this...so...just this once you can..feed..on me"

Edwards eyes perked to a curious smile, "Are you sure?" With a reassuring nodd from Bella he rose to his feet. He breathed on her neck causing a ripple of bumps to to raise down her back. After a gentle kiss to her tender neck Edward plunged his fangs into her flesh.

Bella's eyes flashed open as she let out a silent moan. It felt good, amazing even. She saw several strange black tendrils burst from his torso grab the missing arms and pulled them back to his body. Once they connected he wrapped his arms around her and firmly squeezed her butt which earned him a forcefull back hand as she pulled away.

Dripping her blood from his lips Edward panted loudly in ecstasy. He licked the remaining blood and bowed to her, "Thank you."

She turned and walked outside the door where the rest of the Cullen's were gathered around shocked and snickering faces. Bella blushed and pushed them aside to go outside when she realized that she had no way home. Edward jumped down from his balcony and smiled at her, "Need a ride?"

She scoffed and walked to his car. The ride to her car was quiet and faster then the ride to the Cullens house. Bella was still furious that he had touched her butt, however she still had to thank him for saving her, "Thank you...for the other day. If you hadn't have been there..."

"Dont worry about it. " He said flashing another smile to her as he pulled up next to her truck, "I mean I am your knight in shining armor."


	5. Chapter 5

With a sigh Bella jumped into her truck and drove home. Charlie had made a decent dinner that Bella devoured, strangely when she got home her appetite was ravenous. she changed into her pajamas and worked on her homework. She was having trouble concentrating though.

Her neck radiated warmth from where Edward had bitten her. Two small bumps had risen from her neck that radiate a strange feeling of euphoria at the mere touch. It took all of her strength not to continue touching her new sensitive spots. With her new warmth Bella peacefully dosed off to sleep

Morning came to soon as Bella was hesitent to rise even earlier today for scool. As she drove to school the parking lot was already crowded with cars preparing for the school festival. During the school fair every class has a game or activity. The self-defense class decided to show sparring matches on a ring they plan to make in the center of the football field.

Regular classes were cancelled to allow time for the classes to prepare there stands. "Bella can you go up into the supply closet and grab the extra sparing equipment and take them to the field?" Coach Torrel requested.

Bella agreed and jumped upstair fumbling through dated boxes inside of the cloest for a few minutes before finallly finding the three sparring equipment boxes. On her way down the steps though her foot slipped sending herself and the boxes tumbling down. Terror as time slowed for her air-borne body, bracing for the fall.

Suddenly though a cold tendril wrapped around her waist and caught her just before she hit the ground. Bella opened her eyes to see Edward's glistening eyes peering down at her with the boxes perfectly balanced in one hand and Bella in the other.

"Princesses shouldn't overexert themselves." He said his face void of his traditional smile.

Bella steadied to her feet and took one of the boxes, because Edward refused to give her the others, "Im not a princess, how are you always at the right place at the right time to save me?''

"Instinct.'' He joked, "and after yesterday i will never forget the smell of your neck."

That earned a hushed blushed from Bella that she once again couldnt explain. Edward helped her not only with the boxes but also with setting up signs all over the school to advertise for the matchs.

"So Bella what are you doing this Sunday night?"

"Nothing, why?''

"Would you want to go to church with me?" He asked

She looked up at him as if he had said the sky was purple, "Is that some kind of vampire joke?"

He chuckled slightly but quickly returned to his blank "No we have church at our house."

"Are you ok?" Bella questioned.

"It's just..."

"Yo Bella!" One of the football players, Chris was his namemysteriously came barreling down the hall toward her and pushed his way between her and Edward, "Hey you wanna come to the kissing both for the juniors? We need one more beautiful girl."

Edward pushed the guy out of the way easily "Anyway Bella I'll pick you up around 12 on Sunday if you want to go."

Chris did not take to kindly to being pushed aside and returned a shove to Edward. "Hey numb nutts get your own girl. I mean come on you already got every girl in the school swooning over you and your brother and now your going to just stop me from getting a girl. Fuck you!"

"She's not interested Chris."

"You know what lets have match over it, Winner gets a date with Bella."

Bella was furious that she was to be there trophy, "What no.."

"Deal." Edward said plainly. Looking up at him Bella was shaken to the bone. His eyes were the same burning eyes he had when he saved her, the eyes of wrath. She wanted to speak but Edwards eyes silenced her.

The three of them walked to the ring, before Edward and Chris put on the sparring equipment. a healthy crowd had gathered around the two as Chris danced on his toes. As he made mock punches into the air, Chris made various brags and insults.

Edward leaned on the corner with Bella down below, "This is my fight Edward, let me do it."

Edward smiled down at her, "What knight would let his princess fight the bad guy?" laughing at the sudden blush that came to her skin, Edward walked toward the center toward the ring.

At the tone of the bell, Chris was already firing wild hooks and jabs that Edward masterly dodged. "Im gonna beat your pretty face off then Im gonna see how nice Bella's lips are on my..." Chris whispered to edward before being silenced by Edwards fist.

The sound of crunching bones resonated loudly as the entire audiance simultaniously shouted "Oh Shit!" Chris's body tumbled to the ground while edward jumped down to the waiting Bella.

"Good job, but he did have a point. Of all the woman in this school why are you all over me?''

"The reason?.." Edward bent over his warm breath brushing against her sensitive spots, making her release a shocked moan that made him laugh.

"So Sunday at noon im going to introduce you to Lilith" Edward flashed his toothy grin then walked off into the crowd leaving Bella there flushed and frustrated.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell am I doing!?" Bella stood screaming at her reflection in the mirror. For hours she had spent trimming, plucking, and messing with her outfit before she finally realized who she was doing it for. "Its just Edward WHy am i doing all this!?" In frustration she through herself onto the bed head first and let out a maddened yell. It was those stupid eyes, those eyes that made her melt inside.

She finally picked out a simple pair of blue jeans a graphic t-shirt and a hoodie just as Edward rolled up the driveway, Wearing a black sweater hidden under a long black duster. He hide something behind his back that Bella couldn't see. After an unneccessary speech from Charlie about protecting her virtue, Could Edward even have sex?, she jumped into Edwards car.

"You look good, but you will have to change into something more...ceremonial for this." Edward said.

Fury welled up in her after all her hard work. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Don't worry i have prepared you something" His smiled seemed strangely creepy.

When they rolled up to his house the large windows were now covered by long metal walls. The only entrance seemed to be the front door. When she entered the house this time the once bright rooms were an abyss of darkness. In each room there was a single beacon of light from a small flickering candle. Edward lead her to his room she assumed due to the slight shimmer of metal swords coming from the walls.

He held up some outfit to her but she couldnt see from the poor light. Regrettingly she took the outfit and went into the bathroom, The outfit seemed really breezy and the legs seemed much more open then normal skirts. Keeping a hang on the wall she inched her way back to Edwards room.

He had lit three more candles around a smal statue that, resembled a woman with long hair that followed the arch of her back. her hand extended as to seduce someone into her strangely seductive body. Bella could feel her heart pumped just slightly faster before feeling disgusted with herself over getting excited over a statue.

"You look great." Edward smiled as the flames cast deep shadows on his face, "Come take a seat. " Bella followed his lead and sat in the strange cushion on the floor.

Curiousity filled Bella as she sat under the shadow of the woman, "So what is that?'

"That is Lilith, Queen of the Damned. She is the perfect vampire void of any of out weaknesses. Shes not the first vampire but she is what made us the terrors of the night. A type of her blood flows in almost all of us."

"What do you mean a type?"

He paused for a second, "When a vampire turns a human they must given some blood from the vampires heart these new-borns carry the blood of their 'parent'. however Lilith had new-borns as well as her own children who carry a more pure version of her blood."

"I see...and you worship her?" Bella questioned.

"In a sense. Lilith had a unique idea of vampirism. She was the first to consider it a gift instead of a curse. She believed in harmony with humans instead of the animalistic nature of her ancestors and many modern vampires."

"But wait, Where is she? if she is a vampire why dont you worship her and not the statue?"

"After the fall of the Roman Empire Lilith decided to go into sleeping. So she trusted one of her children to hide her coffin and allow her sleep. Her tomb is very hell hidden"

"Doesnt anyone know where it is?"

"Only one person knows. And he is the leader of this family."

Bella just nodded in agreement wanting more answers but their discussion was interrupted by Alice bursting through the door. "Edward! Did you make her wear that!" She flipped the lights on revealing Bella's embarrasing wardrobe.

Just barely covering her body was a skirt that split up at the waist. A small crimson red bikini top covered her chest. Bella knew that her skin was exposed but it took the lights for her to realize just how much of her skin was showing. Edward laughed and jumped out of the way of Bella's infuriated fist, "I'll KIll you!"

After Alice pulled Bella from beating Edward, she helped her change back into her clothes. Downstairs the whole family was seated around a large maple dining table. Carlisle, their father, sat at the head with Esme by his side. Edward sat across from Emmett leaving the only open chair right next to Edward.

With a regretting sigh she sat next to him. Everyone smiled at her, except Emsme and Rosale causeng a flush to come across her face. Suddenly Emmet with his huge smile and silver eyes spoke, "You'r just asking for Edward to bite you arent you?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed

"Either way there is something that i must talk to you about Miss Swan" Carlisle rose from the table and walked outside. Following his lead Bella stood next to him. Carlisle eyes lacked the joy that Edwards had. They were cold, merciless a swirling pit of blackness. As she stepped toward him his voice pierced her like an arrow, "Miss Swan, I must ask you to stop being friends with Edward."


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle's request shook Bella to her bones. While she was not exactly friends with Edward she had still grown used to his presence. She waited for him to laugh and to say he was joking but he just stared at her with his murderous eyes. The same eyes that Edward had with the guy in the alley.

"What? Why?"

"You are endangerment to my family. Edward has become addicted to your blood and if something happened to you Edward would frenzy from the lost of his food."

"I..I am not food." Bella said uncertain.

"Oh Really? Has Edward ever told you why he revealed his secret? or why he is so fond of you? Edward wants you near so that he can feed on you. Nothing more."

As the truth of his words sank in Bella, tears in her eyes, slowly backed away from Carlisle back into the house. Edward waited for her as she push her was by him.

"Bella are you..."

"Take me home." Bella Interrupted.

"But..." Edward tried to responded still chasing her down.

"Now!" Bella was past the door making her way to Edwards car.

Thankfully, Edward obeyed her demand and drove her home in silence. She tried to think but the pain was to great. Because of her stupidity, she let a guy come into her life and use her. He was just like every other guy, vampire or not.

Edward and Charlie tried to talk to her but she did not want to. What was wrong with her? She didnt like Edward as anything more then an aquaintence yet she felt so hurt by the truth that Carlisle exposed. Another sleepless night before dawn broke Bella from her tear filled trance.

Luckily Edward wasnt there that day, or the next, for a whole week he remained a ghost to her. Bella felt empty inside, yet another feeling she had never experienced. Work was just as empty and passed by quickly till Bella was in Charlies garage beating on his unused punching bag. Charlie came in hurriedly throwing on his police jacket.

"Bella im not going to be home tonight so go ahead and make yourself some dinner."

"What's going on Charlie?"

"Someone down at the station says they found the people responsible for the missing fishermen so we need all officers. I'll be home sometime tommorrow." Charlie raced off in his cruiser, lights flashing.

Without Charlie there the night was eeriely silent so Bella went to bed. She woke up to a still empty house. Pulling into school though she came upon a shocking sight. Alice and Edward were waiting infront of her parking spot.

Alice was the first to approach her, "Bella we need to talk to you."

"Im sorry i cant i am running late sorry." Bella did not want to talk to either of them. Yet the entire day she spent running from them. after every class Alice was just outside the door wanting to speak. Bella even had to fake a headache to avoid seeing Edward in self defense. But He came in there.

"Bella, we need to talk." He sat on the edge of the medical bed

"I don't want to talk to you Edward just stay away from me." Bella turned her back to Edward. He honored her request and remained silent while his presence was still ever present.

"Is what Carlisle said true? Is the only reason that you even like me is my blood?" Still Edward remained silent till Bella was to the point of crying,and just as the tears began to flow from her eyes His breath warmed her cheeks.

With his tintillating lips he kissed her cheek whispering softly into her ear "I love everything about my princess not just her blood."

His words dried the tears from his eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bella rose from the bed, "What did you need to talk about."

Edward looked away and frowned, "It's nothing." He rose from the bed and wlaked out of the nurses office strangely. Without a doubt Bella knew that he was hiding something from her. When Bella raced after him though he was gone nowhere in sight.

Since Bella did not have to work today she went straight home. Charlie still was not home and he had not left a message on the answering machine which shocked Bella. she walked inside and started making dinner when the sound of tires squelling on the gravel made her drop the plate she was holding. As she glanced out the window she saw Charlies cruiser spinniing into the driveway as he ran out of it, not even bothering to turn the car off and raced into the house.

"Bella!" He screamed.

"What going on Charlie." The passion of the moment made her heart pound.

"No time we have to leave!" Before Charlie could turn around blood exploded from his chest. A single fist protruded from his body. Blood sputtered from Charlies mouth as pain filled his eyes before they closed shut. Like a raggdoll, Charlie's body was tossed to the side revealing the murderous black eyes of a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood flooded the kitchen floor as Charlie gurgled his final breaths. THe vampire over his body stared at the terrified Bella with a shark- like grin. Laughing maniaclly he liked the blood from his fingers "Hello there gorgeous." His voice sharp with a British accent, "Your father and me had a slight disagreement there is no need to afraid."

Bella backed away till her body clung to the refrigerator, she managed to reach for a knife and held it infront of her, "Get the fuck back!"

"Temper, temper there Ms. Swan. You wouldn't want to get on my bad size." With little effort he shattered the knife into pieces. His breathe sent chills down her spin, as he closed his hand around her neck choking her slowly. Bella clawed and scratched but he was to strong . The vampire squeezed harder and harder squeezing the life out of her.

Hopelessly the light started to fade from her eyes, when suddenly a gunshot boomed behind the predator. His arm, exploding at the shoulder, fell to the floor limp as he revealed in pain.

Behind him stood a suave short black haired stranger wearing a white button down that exposed a majority of his chest. His eyes covered by a pair of slick black sun-glasses were aimed down the sights of a large pistol.

"James Brown, Voltori hunter, you are tresspassing on the territory of the Cullen Coven. That was your one warning shot, leave or you will be destroyed." The stranger said.

James growled at him before bouncing out of the window his arm following behind by black tenticles. Barely holding tears back, Bella sank to the ground staring at Charlies blood soaked pale face. She did not need to check the pulse, Charlie was gone. Her father was gone, and something inside her was gone with him.

Kneeling down beside her, the stranger reached out to help her up but Bella leaned away. "My name is Jasper. I'm Edwards younger brother. We need, he will be back."

"Yeah." Bella agreed but her limbs wouldnt move. Fortunately she didnt need to because Jasper lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his car. While he drove to the Cullen mansion Bella continued to think about Charlie. All the cruel things she had said to him. How she had made his life hell. He just wanted to take care of his little girl but she ruined any chance of that. "Where is Edward?" She asked.

"Carlisle ordered that he stay away from you. He asked me to follow you home everyday and make sure that you stayed safe." Jasper replied as he pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home.

As They walked into the house, Carlisle was standing with his murderous eyes glaring at Jasper, "Jasper! Why is she here?"

"The Voltori attacked her father I had to intervene." Jasper answered

"You attacked him! You strickly went against my order!" Carlisle roared with fire in his eyes.

"It was the only option." Jasper said.

Carlisle and Jasper returned heated words but Bella walked drowned them out as she saw Edward standing at the doorway. He wore simple pajamas that loosely hung from his body. His eyes had shown slight change from blood thrist.

Without hesitation Bella ran up to him tears now streaming down her face. When she finally got to him she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach making her hand throbe in pain.

"Where were you!?" She proceeded to beat her fist into his chest over and over gradually losing her energy, "If you had come...he...wouldn't...wouldn't be.." The entire time he remained silent, not even touching her. She just cried, and cried until she eventually passed out.

When she finally woke up Edward was sitting beside her. She was laying in a bed with Edward wrapping her hand in a bandage. In his eyes were further sign of blood hunger, but he didnt show any other signs. Bell arose from her laying position, "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. Carlisle says that you broke your hand. You should be more careful."

"I'll be fine." Bella stared him in the eyes and pondered. Her father was gone, taken by that vampire, James. Nothing was going ot bring him back, she knew. But James was not going to live if Charlie had to die, "I want to kill him."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hunt that son of a bitch down and rip him to pieces Edward." He body boiled with rage, "Tell me how."


	9. Chapter 9

What do vampires do in the middle of the night? Everything except sleep. Bella restlessly laid in bed listening to the Cullens stirring around outisde the door. Failing to silence their sounds with a pillow, Bella left her bed to explore the house and its residents.

Carlisle sat inthe living room reading a dusty book with Esme laying on his shoulder reading a pop-magazine. In the basement Emmet bellowed over the winner of the late night football game while Jasper was cleaning his over-sized pistol in the bar counter across the room. next to Emmet Rosealle playing on her laptop.

Upstairs Alice sat at her computer desk hunched over her laptop with large headphones that swarfed her small head. Bella walked forward and tapped Alice on her shoulder who spun around in her computer chair "Whats up?" Alice questioned.

"What are you doing?'' Bella replied.

"oh just doing a dungeon raid in an mmorpg"

Bella was baffeled, "Oh...What?"

"Massive. Multiplayer. Online. Role. Playing. Game." Alice stared at Bella without blinking her eyes. Very slowly Bella backed out of the room and into the hall.

As Bella wandered through the halls of Cullen Manor, she came across Edwards open room. He layed on his bed asleep wearing only a pair of loose sweat pants. Thinking on her past experiences with Edward, this was the first time that she had seen edward shirtless. The late night moon came from the balcony window barely shone on his body.

Curious Bella sneaked into the room and stood over the sleeping Edward. Gradually she reached out her hand to touch his chest. It was firm to her touch, perfectly toned yet it felt soft enough to sleep on. She inched her hand lower feeling his strong abs that teased her to keep moving downward. Her fingers just barely entered into his pants when his voice echoed in the small room, "Having fun?"

Bella jumped and pulled her hand back to her red face stammering to reply, "I was just...You were... So I... Its not what you..."

"Can't Sleep?" HIs glowing eyes stared at her

She stared back at him for a while before replying, "No."

After her reply Edward rose from his bed and put on a loose sweater, "Mk then let me help you. Lay down" Bella did as he instructed as he pulled a violin from the corner. With his smooth fingers he pulled the bow across the strings creating a soft melody that lulled Bella to sleep.

The first thing Bella noticed when she woke, she was laying on his chest, and his hand was one again on her butt. "what do you think you are doing?" She said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"you looked cold," He laughed.

"Bull." After landing a a slap to Edwards face she replied, "So are you going to teach me how to kill vampires?''

"Nope."

"Why!?" She demanded.

"Talk to Jasper." He walked out onto the balcony and stared out at the lake.

Frustrated, Bella went to the basement to find Jasper still there watching some kind of hunting show with his shady sunglasses on. His pistol laid beside him shining brightly. "What do need Ms. Swan." He said not even bothering to look at her

"Edward told me to talk to you about killing vampires." she said.

He rose from his seat and walked toward the bar on the opposite side of the room where he was cleaning his gun earlier, "I know. i heard you two earlier." He pressed some button on the counter revealing a door behind him, "Follow me."

Behind the bar was another set of stairs that took Bella five minutes to walk down. Bella could not see where the ceiling started only a dark abyss that. Occasionally a single torch would try to pierce the expanding darkness with futile efforts. Along the walls were various weapons from the most ancient times to even more modern times. At the end of the room was an alter with another statue of Lilith ontop of it.

"Pick one and attack me." He said, with his orange eyes glowing through his sunglasses

Bella was hesitant but this is what she wanted. If Jasper was going to teach her how to kill a vampire then she had to obey. She perused the walls looking for a fitting tool for her to use. there was every imaginable weapon here; spears, claymores, daggers, crossbows, and even a katana. None of these appealed to her though till she came across a large elegent scythe.

Lifting the scythe from the wall, Bella found it incredibly light. She turned aroudn and found Jasper standing ready with a simple knife.

"Ready?" He called out.

Bella nodded and lifted her weapon high above her head and took a single step toward Jasper. Within a blink of an eye, Jasper was beside her with his blade at her throat, "You can not out run us."

Spinning away from his knife Bella came down with the scythe to his left shoulder but it bounced as if she struck granite, "You can not pierce us." She swung again but this time he grabbed it from her and flung it across the room with no effort

"Ms. Swan vampires are the apex predator, everything about us was made to hunt humans. It doesnt work the other way around." He said while sheathing his knife, "I understand how you feel."

Bella just fell to her knees and sighed, "How?"

"During the civil war when i was a human I fought for the confederate states. I was lucky to survive the war and go back home but there was no home to return to. A pack of Volturi hunters." He sat down beside her and continued his tale, "I was filled with blind rage and chased down the vampires that butchered my family which nearly got me killed. Thats when Carlisle found me and brought me back to life then turning me."

"I am so sorry," Bella said, "If you dont mind me asking what is Edwards story?"

"Thats not my place to say." Jasper said as he made his way back to the staircase, "Ms. Swan, give up your desire to kill James. We will take care of him."


	10. Chapter 10

During her vengence filled spring break, Bella failed to even consider that someone might wonder where she had been the entire time. According to Carlisle, James had returned to hide Charlies body so the police thought he was mearly missing.

Carlisle informed the police that she was staying at the Cullen house and that He had already informed Bella of her father's disappearence. So when Bella came to school after spring she was flooded by people left and right asking her where she had been and if she was allright.

"Oh my God! Bella I thought you were dead!" Amber yelled when she first saw Bella.

"No. Just been staying at a friends house." She replied.

Shocked, Amber questioned, "Who?"

Bella hesitated uncertain if she should divulge that she had been staying with the most popular kids in the school, "An old friend that lives on the reservation."

Amber accepted Bella's lie and continued to talk about the lastest gossip and fads. Throught out the day, Bella noticed something strange. Edward's eyes were always looking off in the distance never directly at there.

It was strange how his eyes potrayed his emotions perfectly. When he was happy they flickered like candles, when he was sad they would have no vibrance to them at all, But when he was angry they burned as if they were on fire. Today though his eyes were hazy, like a red cloud was brushing past them.

In self defense Edward lacked his usual grace, allowing Bella to connect with the occasional jab. "What wrong with you today?" She asked.

"Nothing."He replied coldly.

"Come on Edward we are friends I know when you lying to me."

Cracking a slight smile he looked at her funny, "Friends? I thought you hated me."

"If i hated you I wouldn't have stayed at your house for a week.''

"You stayed at my house to learn how to kill something like me."

That left Bella speechless, he was right in a sense but at the same time she did enjoy the company of the entire Cullen family. As she was wlaking to her car after class Edward sneaked behind her and whispered into her ear.

"James is still hunting you"

"Good," Bella said while she threw he back pack into her truck, "Then i can kill him when He comes for me."

Edward forcefully spunn Bella from her shoulders and brought his face inchs from hers, "He WILL kill you Bella." His eyes were not angry, they looked almost as if they were going to cry.

Bella did not know how to respond, "I'm sorry" was all she could say.

He released his grip and turned away from her, "Just dont go looking for him. ok?"

Bella nodded and the pair of them drove back to the Cullen house. After a long unenventful day Bella decided to take a walk in the forest behind the house. The land was amazing, the evening sun glistened through the skyscraper sized trees. She circled around the house till she found what Edward constantly looked at from his balcony perch.

Just a hundred yards from the house was an exapnsive lake with a stone gazeebo standing peacably ontop the calm waters. Inside was a single bench with a extravagent embroadry of some battle inscribed on in. Bella leaned on the the cold railing as she watched the fish dance beneath the water. leaves from the nearby trees floated like a miniture armada poised to strike.

"Beautiful." Edward had sneaked behind her and sat on the bench.

"yes it is I have never seen anything like it." Bella said turning to him

Edward stared at her, "I wasn't talking about the lake."

Bella blushed only for a moment, "You never answered why you liked me so much. There is nothing special about me."

Edward remained silent and just stared silently at the frustrated Bella. He opened his mouth and was ready to speak when a scowl ran across his face. With a growl he turned toward that house.

On the shore stood a boy that Bella knew very well from her childhood. Jacob Black walked across the bridge to the gazeebo. He was tall and slim with long black hair that flowed down his back, nothing like the short chubby kid that Bella remembered as a kid, infact in a sense he was pretty handsome.

"Bells!? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob!? im just staying at the Cullens house till my dad is found." Bella replied.

Jacob seemed uncertain about her reply but still gave her his big goofy smile before turning his attention. "Ok. Oh! by the way i heard you had some relatives in town. My grandfather says we will have to come and visit you all some time."

Edward remained silent and stared at Jacob as if he was about to eat him. Edwards muscles seemed tense with his hands clenched furiously.

"OH thats right your the quiet one, anyway Bells we need to hang out sometime maybe a catch a movie or something." Jacob said.

"Yea sure thing." Bella said.

Jacob walked away and finally Edward relaxed and sat back down on the mossy bench. Looking down at him, Bella returned to looking at the lakes inhabitants, "What was all that about?"

Edward sighed and tossed a nearby pebble into the calm lake, "Just a dog showing his fangs."


	11. Chapter 11

"You want to go to the Valentines Ball with me?" Bella looked ascue at the jittering Andrew who just asked her out. She had wondered why he was blushing every time she looked at him today but she did not know that it was about prom. In reality Bella had not thought about prom, mainly due to the fact that Charlie never allowed her to go to any dance like event unless he was able to watch her the entire time.

"Y-yea." The boy mumbled. After pretending to think it over Bella came up with an excuse to turn down his invite. She really did not want to go to prom since she was not even able to walk down the hall without finding something to trip over, added with the fact that James was still hunting her, she just could not risk going.

According to Carlisle though James was keeping very quiet and the chances that he was gathering reinforcements was high. Either Edward or Jasper was always by her side incase they tried to attack. With every day though Bella could feel something deep inside her tremble with a faint amount of fear, as if the very next day brought her closer to the fangs of that monster.

Today though, after breaking poor Andrews dreams, Bella began to notice something new. Rosealle walked down the hall with a flock of males behind her. According to Edward and Amber, Rosealle was the perfection of sexy and upon investigation Bella agreed.

Everything about Rosealle would beg any man for more from her hair to her legs. Her voice was even able to provoke some guys into drooling, with its sweet lulls and soothing accent. Rosealle was the exact opposite to her sister Alice. While Alice was still beautiful beyond comparison but she carried a child like charm and curiousity to her. Rosealle was elegent like a well refined woman.

"It's funny to watch men try to woo her." Edward said as they passed by the parade

"Why do you say that?'' Bella asked.

Edward let out his smile, "Because despite her appearence Rosealle has always had only one guy in her heart." He pointed to Rosealle sneaking from her entourage and wrap her arms around the wating Emmet landing a solid kiss to his cheek.

"How long have they been together?" Bella questioned.

"Let's see, Emmet was turned in 1731, and Rosealla was turned long before that so around three-hundred years.'' Edward said plainly.

Throughout the boring school day , Bella continued to observe the other Cullens. Emmet was apprently the school president and the most beloved person in the school he also lead the MMA club after school. Strangely, Alice was part of the computer gaming club and made every nerd in school salvate. She even managed to make a large amount of money a few years ago playing games.

When Bella and Edward came home from school Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the driveway. Neither of them seemed happy as Bella exited her truck. Carlisle was the first to speak, "Edward, the pack needs to have a meeting with all of us about James."

"Ok. I'll stay with Bella."

"The Pack will be furious if we aren't all there."

"Bella has no need to go to the Pack and I will not leave her alone. You can tell them that." Edward said calmly, yet the two of them seemed ready to strike each other.

Carlisle sighed and walked away defeated with Esme close behind them. Then Edward shocked her with a laugh as he grabbed her hand and lead her inside. He took her to his room as he covered her eyes. Bella could smell the faint scent of roses and heard the faint crackle of a fire.

When he uncovered her eyes, Bella saw something that made her nearly squel in excitment. On Edward's bed slept a baby Siberian Husky only a few weeks old surrounded by a bed of roses. On his back was a small note written in a beautifull cursive handwriting, "Happy Valentines."

For a moment Bella let her feministic impluses release a squel as she cuddled with the sleeping dog. Edward laughed quietly as he stood at the door. Finally Bella composed herself still hugging the dog close to her. "Thank you." She said trying to hide her obvious excitement. Edward just nodded and smiled at her.

Bella played with the pupp for a few minutes before Jasper came in and whispered something into Edwards ear then left. "The others are leaving." He said.

"Ok." Bella said leaving the dog to sleep on the bed as her and Edward went to the basement to watch television. Hours past and the sun began to set when Edward suddenly turned his head to the window and grimaced.

"What is it?'' Bella asked.

Edward stood and walked to the door as Bella followed, "They are here." The two of them walked outside into the front yard where four people stood facing the house. With an arrogant smile stood their leader, James.


	12. Chapter 12

James stepped froward with his sadistic smile toward the Cullen house and yelled across the field to Bella and Edward, "Finally we can be alone with your annoying friends to interrupt us."

Edward just stood coldly staring at the invader. With one hand he gently pushed Bella behind him. On each side of James was two vampires, one lanky man and one scrawny woman. But the forth and final member was a little boy no older then 10 years old and wore only bloody rags and a blindfold.

Running his razor nails through his hair James continued to speak, "You see that delicious fleshbag over there knows about me, and the Volture do not like loose ends," He snapped his fingers and the two servents by his sit crouched ready to hunt their prey, "Now just hand her over and this wont have to get all...messy."

Gently, the wind rustled the grass between the two groups. Edward with his cold emotionless gaze stared at the sadistic smiling James across the way. Bella had never seen being so close to the brink of insanity then James, with his crooked smile that concealed his razor sharp teeth. His eyes were hungry like Edwards, but were far more showing sinister swirls of black.

Soon the silence was to much for James to handle and he snapped, "Kill them both." At his command the duo charged at Bella and Edward. Bella could not follow their flashing speed and was only able to see them for an instant as they were mid-air, fangs at the ready.

Then suddenly they were gone. Edward had grabbed each of them by their faces and plunged them into two freshly made craters at his feet. James giggled across the way and smiled, "Oh! you are going to be very entertaining!" He turned to the litle boy and yelled, "Oliver!"

The little boy stepped infront of his master and lifted his head to him. James slowly removed the blindfold to reveal a horrific sight. Where the childs should have been there was only a empty abyss. Suddenly James hand pierced the little boys stomach and clasp onto his throat. "Squel for me Oliver!" James Bellowed

As pain etched into the childs face, a silver liquid bagan to ooze from his two abysses. The silver liquid started to pool at James feet into a a swirling silver mass. Edward rose to his feet and reached into the back of his shirt and pulled out two short swords, "Bella. Go to the Basement and knock on the coffin three times."

"But.." Bella tried to speak but was stopped by Edwards piercing gaze. Just before she left, Bella saw the pool of silver rise from the ground into a twisting mass of silver tenticles.

Bella raced into the house to the basement. After rapidly mashing the button under the bar, she ran down the stairs. Once again the torches light themselves as she ran down the darkened abyss until she came to the alter. She knocked on the alter was she was orded but was suddenly snatched by the throat and slammed against her against the wall.

Before her smiled James with his razor filled mouth. He squeezed her throat till she had to force air into her lungs. "Miss me beautiful?"

The only response Bella could manage was a muffled cough. James laughed at her weakness and brabbed her left wrist between two of his finger. With a simple flick of his wrist he snapped the bones in half. Bella screamed in a mixture of pain and terror. Then he exposed her neck wide open and clamped down on her neck with his razors.

Her neck burned with pain. Unlike Edwards bite which was smooth and passionate, this was horrifingly painfull. Tears streamed down her face as he pulled back from her laughing as he licked the blood from his lips, "You are delicious! Its a shame you have to die."

Slowly, James raised his hand like a dagger ready to strike. But at that moment, before James could move, He was hit something that sent him flying down the hall. Edward stood where James once was. With his empty gaze, Edward ignored his enemy and kneeled down infront of Bella. He took his thumbs and wipped Bella's tears.

"You cocky son-of-a bitch!" James roared, "Im going to kill you, your girlfriend and then i am going to kill your clan leader aswell!"

Edward rose to his feet and extended his right hand out, open palm, to James, "Tears."

"Whats the matter? so stupid you can't make a sentence!?" James began to ran at Edward only to run right into an invisble wall.

The swords and knifes began to shake themselves off the wall and slowly spin around the frozen James, "You made my princess cry."

His eyes wide open, James stared at the blades, "The Fuck is this!? Who the hell are you?"

"I am Edwardo rosa de Cullens, I am the secound head of the Cullen family and I will wipe your pathetic existence off the face of this world." and with a simple action of closing his hand, the tornado of blades came closer, lacerating the vampire into miniscule bits till there was nothing left.

The blade temptest slowly fell to the ground and Edward once again kneeled down neck to Bella. He wiped the blood from her neck and held her close in the dark silence of the room. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity till the sound of rocks collapsing echoed around the hall.

And up from the rubble of the alter came a small little girl maybe twelve years old. She stretched her arms as if she just woke from a nap. Bella hid herself father into Edwards chest and whispered, "Edward who is that?"

He bowed his head to the little girl and whispered back, "That is Lilith il signore della morte, first hed of the Cullen family...and my mother."

OK guys thats the end of this part of my story and this is when I need your opinions should i continue the story on chapter 13 or just start a new story on fanfiction? Thanks for all the support and love from you guys, it was thanks to you all that i continued to write. I know that the characters could be very boring and some of the story may have been confusing and some chapters incredible boring but i am working on making it better so please stick with it. Again thank you all.

Your loving author,

Camo9112


	13. Book 2: Chapter 1

Bella writhed in pleasure as her sweat poured onto Edwards bed. With his delicate touch Edward held her body tighlty by the waist. His fangs were gently pushed into the base of her neck, washing away all the pain that James brought with his bite.

Suprisingly, Edward was keeping himself in control as he drank her blood. Infact ever since Lilith came out her tomb, Edward had been acting strange. Bella began to think about what happened down in the tomb.

After Edward revealed the identity of his mother, she let out a yawn and walked toward Edward and spoke in a childish singing voice. "Eddy-boo!"

Edward let go of Bella to properly kneel on one foot before the little girl. With her small hands, Lilith took Edwards face and smiled down at him innocently, "How dare you let a Volture dog defile my tomb with his filth!" With one brisk motion she severed Edward's head causing Bella to scream in terror. Lillith held Edward like he was a doll in her hand.

The black tendrils reached from Edward's body to reclaim its missing piece as Edward addressed his mother, "It was the only way to reduce collateral damage." He glanced toward Bella as he finished his statement.

Lilith turned to her red gaze to Bella and strolled over till their faces where just inchs away, "And who is this?" After a deep breathe in she continued to speak, "She is not of my blood, nor is she of Volture's.''

With her Crimson eyes, the vampire queen stared into Bella's own eyes. Her gaze was like a trap, Bella could feel her sanity slipping more and more with each second the stare was held. Bella backed away making Lilith smile evily.

"Edward, is this the girl you so often came down to tell me about?" Lillith tip-toed to her son and peered over his shoulder, and for the first time, Bella saw Edward blush.

With his always cool face broken Edward tried to divert her attention, "Mother, the Volture have encrotched upon our territory, hunted the humans under our care, and attacked us with no cause."

"Ahh thats right." Lillith spun around a few twisting her majestic black hair around her body. In her hair were smalls spots of silver that shimmered under the torch light, "We will deal with it later!" she spoke with an eerie happiness.

Bella's flashback was rudely interrupted when Edward lifted up off of her and licked the blood off his lips in the most seductive way possible. In her mind Bella did not want him to stop, she wanted to feel him squeeze her tight in those muscular arms, "You were pretty thristy today.'' she said.

"I needed to replenish my blood after using my power." He said while walking out to the balcony.

As Bella rose from the bed and questioned, "Why does a vampire need blood?"

Edward looked at her with those soft burning eyes, "Our bodies no longer produce our own blood so we must drink human blood to replenish it. Anytime we need to heal or use a power it uses up that reservoir of blood."

Pretending she comprehended what the vampire said, Bella just nodded slowly. Before she could question further though the door burst open as Lilith jumped onto Edwards back like a little sister. "Edward~" she whined, "Im bored."

"Why don't you play with Alice?"

"I tried! she is playing on that glowing box thing and I don't know what to do," she smiled evily as she turned her gaze toward Bella. "Plus. I heard her groans on the other side of the house I had to make sure you weren't doing bad stuff in here."

Edward sighed and walked toward Bella with Lilith still on his back. In his eyes was a happiness that Bella had not seen in him for a very long time. "How about we all play Domination?."

A sparkle came to LIlith's eyes as she grinned, "Yes! I'll go get the others!" She jumped off Edward's back and raced out of the room, leaving Bella speechless before Edwards provacative smile.

(Planned to put more in this chapter but i thought that you all were probably getting anxious to read the next chapter so i ended it here. Thanks for reading.)


	14. Chapter 14

Out in one of the many fields of the Cullen Manor stood the entire Cullen clan. Edward, Rosealle and Esme stood on one half, on the other was Lilith, Emmett, and Jasper on the other. Alice, Carlisle and Bella stood on the edge of the field under the shade of an twering pine.

"Domination was a game that Momma Lilith and Edward made hundreds of years ago." Alice spoke as she hung upside down from the overhanging branch of the pine, "The rules are simple, each team has a leader. The first team to get the opponents leader to kneel wins. "

Bella took a moment to find a spot to sit before responding. "I see. But why aren't you and Carlisle playing?"

"Alice and I have powers that make a game of Domination...very short." Carlisle responded gazing at the teams.

A slight breeze came across the field. Edward took the first step forward and was was apprached by Lilith. After a brief handshake the warriors began the game. Rosealle and Emmet were the first to strike. Emmett had wrapped his hands in boxing tape while Rosealle carried a small rapier.

Emmett's punches were rapid and precise but parried all of them and countered with an equally fast flurry of strikes. Pushed back from the force, Emmett gathered himself and pressed forward once again with a strong haymaker. His punch connected with a thunderous boom which was followed by a wild combo that sent Rosealle flying across the field into a row of trees.

At the same time Jasper and Esme began their duel. Jasper began to sprey a barrage of bullets at her. She side-stepped them with ease and lunged closer. "Isn't Jasper going to have a problem if she gets to close?" Bella asked to the giggling Alice.

"Hey! don't doubt my Jaspy boo!" Alice yelled as she chased down a fleeing squirrel across the trees, "He is a military genius."

Esme japped toward Jaspers face with a blinding speed. At the last secound, Jasper dodged to the side and fired a series of shots into Esme's shoulders followed by a solid leg swipe, leaving Esme dazed on the ground.

Now with each of their opponents disposed of Jasper and Emmett lunged toward Edward who stood with his sword sheathed. Bellas hear began to pound with alittle fear of seeing Edward hurt. "Don't worry the both of them combined have nothing on Edwards strength."

Jasper again released a barrage of bullet. Edward deflected them with a wave of his hand and sent them flying into Emmett's legs. As Emmett tumbled to the ground he was met with the harsh upward kick of Edwards foot. While Emmett was still suspended in the air Jasper's face was concaved by the sheathe of Edwards sword.

Now the only ones left on the field were Lilith and Edward. The two of them smiled at each other while Edward slowly unsheathed his blade. Lilith lifted her massive scyth and sliced through the air causing a shock wave that Edward barely dodged. The shockwave continued to the treeline behind Edward and caused twenty of the skyscraper pines to crash.

Alice laughed as she petted her new pet squirrel, "But Edward is nothing compared to our God Lilith."


End file.
